moviesfandomcom-20200222-history
Up (2009)
|budget = $175 million |gross = $735.1 million }}Up is a 2009 American 3D computer-animated comedy-adventure film produced by Pixar Animation Studios and directed by Pete Docter. It is the tenth animation feature film produced by Pixar Animation Studios. Plot In 1940, nine-year-old Carl Fredricksen idolizes famous explorer Charles F. Muntz. When Muntz is accused of fabricating the skeleton of a giant exotic bird he says he discovered at Paradise Falls, he vows not to return until he captures one alive. One day, Carl befriends a gril named Ellie, also a Muntz fan. She confides to Carl her desire to move her "clubhouse"-an abandoned house in the neighorhood-to a cliff overlooking Paradise Falls. Carl and Eille grow up, get married and live in the restored house. Carl sells toy balloons at the zoo where Ellie works. After she suffers a miscarriage and they are told they cannot have a child, the two decide to realize their dream of visiting Paradise Falls. They save for the trip, but repeatedly have to spend the money on more pressing needs. Finally, the now elderly Carl arranges for the trip, but Ellie suddenly becomes ill and dies. Years later, Carl still lives in the house, stubbornly holding out whlie the neighborhood homes are torn down and replaced by skyscrapers. When he accidentally injures a construction worker, the court deems him a public menace, ordering him to move to a retirment home. However, Carl comes up with a scheme to keep his promise to Ellie by turning his house into a makeshift airship, using thousands of helium balloons. Russell, a young Wilderness Explorer who visited Carl in his effort to earn his final merit badge for assisting the elderly, becomes an accidental stowaway. After surviving a thundestorm, the flying house lands on a tepui opposite Paradise Falls. Carl and Russell harness themselves to the still-buoyant house and begin to walk it across the mesa, hopping to reach the falls before the balloons deflate. Russell encounters a tall, colorful flightless bird, whom ha names "Kevin". They then meet a Golden Retrivever named Dug, who wears a special collar that allows him to speak and who vows to take the bird to his master. The next day, they encounter a pack of aggressive dogs led by Alpha, a Doberman Pinscher, and are taken to their master, who turns out be Charles Muntz. Muntz invites Carl and Russell aboard his dirigible, where he explains to them that he is searching for a giant bird. When Russell notes the bird's similarity to Kevin, Muntz becomes hostile, believing they are attempting to capture the bird themselves Carl flees with Kevin and Dug, but Muntz captures Kevin and stars a fire beneath Carl's house, forcing him to choose between saving it on Kevin. After Carl rushes to put out the fire, he and Russell reach the falls, though Russell is upset at Carl for abandning Kevin. Carl looks through Ellie's childhood scrapbook and is surprised to find that she has filled in the blank Nuntz leaps after them, but snags his foot on some balloon lines and falls to his death. The house then descends out of sight through the clouds. After reuniting Kevin with her chicks, Carl and Russell fly the dirigible back to the city. Carl presents Russell with his final badge: a grape soda cap that Ellie gave to Carl when they first met. Meanwhlie, Carl's house has landed on the cliff beside Paradise Falls, fulfilling his promise to Ellie. Vocie cast *Ed Asner as Carl Fredricksen *Christopher Plummer as Charles F. Muntz *Jordan Nagai as Russell *Bob Peterson as Dug and Alpha *Delroy Lindo as Beta *Jerome Ranft as Gamma *John Ratzenberger as Construction Worker Tom *David Kaye as Newsreel Announcer *Elizabeth Docter as Young Ellie *Mickie McGowan as Police Officer Edith *Danny Mann as Construction Worker Steve *Donald Fullilove as Nurse George *Jess Harnell as Nurse AJ *Josh Cooley as Omega *Pete Docter as Campmaster Strauch References Gallery External links * * * * * * * Category:Films Category:2000s films Category:2009 films Category:Pixar films Category:Pixar feature films Category:Pixar Category:American animated films Category:Animated films Category:Disney animated features canon Category:Animation